fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Core (Gyrohem)
Character Theme Summary Gyrohem's true protector. The one who keeps the planet as stable as it is. The one who shows no emotion but the desire to keep order. The one who stays in an eternal slumber until a catastrophe. The one who keeps the planet from spreading corruption across the Aethur. This being is the Core. The God of Gyrohem. Appearance and Personality The Core's appearance varies, but its usual appearance is that of a silhouette of a man in dark red flames. Other times, it can look just like a simple blob of fire. The Core has no real emotion. Its only goal is to "protect" the world, and stay in a long slumber when there is peace. It believes it represents the one true neutrality and law in the Aethur, being the Deity that stopped fights and helped collect order in the Aethur before it had to protect Gyrohem. It has a pacifistic trait unless provoked, and even can bring insight to others. It acts benevolent and kind, even though it cannot feel it themselves. On rare occasions, it may even send an Avatar of itself to handle the dealings of its creations. This is how the Three God Blades were created, when the Avatar was sent down and gifted three lawful individuals the blades, in exchange for their loyalty itself, and to do whatever the Core wished. It's wish: To keep law and order in the world. Personal Stats Date of Birth: Unknown Birthplace: The Arthur Weight: Varies Height: Varies Likes: Law, order, justice, retribution Dislikes: The opposites of his likes and concept he represents Hobbies: None Values: Protect Gyrohem and the Aethur. Keep law and order in everything Status: Alive and active (Doing what it usually does) Affiliation: Zaunig Previous Affiliation: All other Deities Alignment: 'Unknown, seems Lawful Neutral 'MBTI: ISTJ Color Identity: Red/Orange Extra Music: * On The Battlefield (Core in battle) * The Core - Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (Alternate battle theme) Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]:''' '''2-A | '''At least '''1-B Name: The Core Origin: [[War on Gyrohem|'Gyrohem (Verse)']] Gender: None (Though it usually has a shape of a male) Age: Beyond the concept Classification: The "Soul" of Gyrohem, the God of Gyrohem, the Watcher, Deity, Deity of Order, the "Sleepy God" (Zaunig's nickname for the Core) Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Aura Sensing, Immortality (Type 9), Reactive Evolution, Durability Negation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, True Flight, Regeneration (High-Godly. All Deities have this level of regeneration), All Types of Weapon Mastery, Void Manipulation (Is able to completely remove a certain thing from existence, be it physical or conceptual. This ability's less powerful on ones that have resistance to this ability or are on a higher dimensional plane), Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Omnipresence (on Gyrohem only), Nigh-Omniscient, Ability Replication (The Core can use any ability, or abilities, it replicated without the drawbacks that the original may have had, as well as being immune to the ability's effects after he copied them), calls upon all of its powers from its true self (Thus making it impossible to copy the Core's Avatar unless the opponent is able to affect the Core itself), Reality Manipulation (Far superior to the likes of Abyssion's application of the ability), Probability Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Concept Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Power/Hax Destruction, Precognition & Clairvoyance (Is always able to see the correct "path" towards victory), Willpower Defense (Clarification on the ability here. The Core's Willpower is high, meaning it could resist every ability shown on the clarification link on its dimensional level), can adjust their stats to be always equal or above the opponent(s), does not have the concept of "pain", does not need to breathe, is able to alert its true self of incoming dangers up to a near infinite-dimensional scale, Sealing (Is able to prevent Gyrohem's corruption from spreading by sealing it within itself and the planet), Shapeshifting & Size Manipulation (Is able to turn into practically anything), Abstract Existence (Includes being Non-Corporeal), Complete Arsenal, Resurrection (Is able to come back instantly after being erased from existence and nonexistence. Is able to resurrect any other being with the same potency), Paradox Manipulation | Everything from before to a ''much higher extent, with the exception of being able to alert its true self (because this is its true self) and gaining its powers from its true self (because, once again, this is its true self), with the addition of Immortality (Type 8. Will always exist as long as the Embodiment of Everything exists), Teleportation (Only when there's a major threat to Gyrohem & the Aethur), Creation (Created the three God blades and finished Gyrohem by itself), Meta-Power Manipulation (Is able to create, modify, or remove powers permanently with near to no limits. Resistance to this ability & beings on a higher dimensional plane would reduce this ability's effectiveness), likely much more (said to have more powers than a near omniscient being can even comprehend, and only true omniscient beings could perceive how many abilities the Core has) '''Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ '(Has complete and utter control over all of Gyrohem's defenses, which consists of infinite universes. Even if it's just an Avatar, it still stomped a Final Form Linx Rifelson. Should still be far superior to the likes of Kiir even at her hypothetical peak of power) '| '''At least '''Hyperverse level (Defeated a serious Zaunig, and the battle with him shook the Aethur to an almost infinite scale. Simply by being a Deity, especially one of, if not the most powerful, the Core should be a being of a nearly infinite-dimensional scale) Speed: Varies '''in the beginning of most of its fights (Keeps its speed slightly higher than it's opponent), '''Immeasurable at max speed (It is stated that the Core's full speed cannot be comprehended, as it transcends the very concept of "speed", including infinite speed). Omnipresent on Gyrohem (The Core could be everywhere on Gyrohem at once at any time) | Same, '''likely '''Nigh-Omnipresent at max speed (The Core's existence is spread throughout the Aethur. Most Deities and beings on a similar level aren't even able to touch the Core) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | '''At least '''Hyperversal Durability: At least Hyperverse level '(Including the Core's Avatar, as it's a part of the Core itself as a whole, and cannot be damaged unless the Core itself is damaged. All of its powers come from the Core itself, and separating them would disable the Core's Avatar completely) 'Stamina: Immeasurable '(The Core is likely above this concept) 'Range: Multiversal | Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None/Varies Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Is said to know nearly anything and everything there is to know all across the Aethur. Is able to name most of its abilities) Weaknesses: The Core usually starts off its fights with stats just above the opponent's before increasing it (It only increases it when the fight drags on for too long) | The Core can only teleport when there's a major threat to Gyrohem and the Aethur. It cannot afford to drag on fights for too long, since most of its power drains quicker because of it being directly in-contact with Gyrohem's corruption, hence why it has to sleep a lot: to regain its energy for the next major threat. Notable Attacks and Techniques * Inferno: 'The Core shoots out small red and orange orbs. When it connects to something, a massive explosion that ignores all durability is created. The explosion's range depends on how much power the Core wants it to be. * '''Phoenix Flame Punch: '''The Core punches through the enemy. The attack would phase through anything, but whatever it goes through, will burn up from the inside. These flames ignore regular fire immunity, and the only way to resist the Core's flames is to be a dimension higher than it. * '''Core Burst: '''The Core releases a massive amount of Aura turned energy. The size of the blast radius and the power it induces depends entirely on how much Aura the Core releases. * '''Ability Replication: '''Each Deity has a power blessed by one of the Embodiments. This is the power blessed upon the Core by the Embodiment of Everything. Since it does not have a "true form", the Core is able to take on the form of others, and use copied versions their abilities, weapons, and even mentalities and knowledge, just by knowing they exist. Because this is the Core's ultimate ability— the one blessed by the Embodiments— it can use the original user's abilities without any of the drawbacks, and become immune to their effects. Even if the enemy has resistance or immunity to copying in any way, the Core will still be able to copy them, as its copying their whole being, including ''everything about who they are, resistances and all. The only limitation of this ability is that it would not work on anyone of a higher dimension. Feats *Fought a multitude of beings similar to it, all of which were major threats to Gyrohem, and all were usually beings of an infinite-dimensional scale. *Fought a serious Zaunig. *The Core is a collection of everyone in Gyrohem. Once someone or something dies on Gyrohem, their soul goes directly inside of it, as long as it was created by the Core. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches/Draws: Zeno (Dragon Ball Genesis) Zeno's Profile (Speed was Equalized and 2-A versions were used) Jay Grimoire (Astiria) Jay's Profile (2-A versions were used, and Jay's 1-A abilities were restricted) Key: The Core's Avatar | The Core Itself Trivia/Notes * Linx provoked the Core's Avatar to come out and fight him by defeating the current Three Protectors. Usually it wouldn't come out just because of that, but by Linx being a potential danger to the planet, the Avatar came out. Linx didn't know it was just an avatar at the time and thought it was the actual Core. * The Core is the strongest Deity. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Immortals Category:Adaptation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Probability Users Category:Mind Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Matter Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Space-Time Users Category:NoteTheSmartOne's Pages Category:Gods Category:Gyrohem Characters Category:Void Users Category:Boundary Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:ISTJ Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Stone Walls